Electronic Design Automation (EDA) tools are computer and software systems that are used to design and verify electronic circuits such as integrated circuits, application specific integrated circuits (ASICs) and printed circuit boards (PCBs). Many EDA tools have software libraries from which components can be selected for inclusion in the design, which design can then be saved in one or more computer files. Such EDA tools from different vendors or even the same vendor can have different file formats for their libraries and designs, which formats are often not generically interchangeable. Accordingly, problems can arise during the process for designing an electronic circuit when a component is needed to be accessed either from a library or a design, but the particular EDA tool does not have the component available in the EDA tool's own format or cannot recognize the format in which the component exists in the library or design. A solution to these and other problems is therefore desirable.